


The Nightmare Begins

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Alex and Kara return to their work, Kara gets a visit in her office and Alex has a nasty surprise.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest episode of my series
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Best Wishes   
> Tina

Alex’s apartment:

It was the day after the 2 week vacation was over and Alex was getting ready when Kara entered the apartment using her key, she had a Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other, Alex looked at her and smiled as she slipped her gun belt on and slipped the gun into the holster before grabbing her leather jacket “Hey honey” Alex greeted Kara as she pulled the blonde in and planted a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips.

Kara moaned as she pressed herself against Alex to deepen their kiss before they pulled apart, Kara lifted up both the coffee and the paper bag “I brought you lunch and a cup of coffee” she said.

Alex melted as she gently took the coffee and the paper bag from Kara’s hands, setting the paper bag down Alex lifted the lid off the Styrofoam cup, bringing the cup under her nose Alex inhaled the scent of the coffee inside and letting a satisfied moan as she took a sip, just how she liked it, replacing the lid on the cup Alex set the coffee down and looked inside the paper bag and found an assortment of digestible items inside such as donuts, a sandwich and other items.

Set the bag down Alex pulled Kara into her arms “What would I do without you” she said.

Shrugging her shoulders Kara snaked her arms around Alex’s shoulders “Are you sure we can’t have just one more day?” she asked.

Chuckling at her girlfriends pout Alex released her hold on Kara “We talked about this” she said as she walked over to the coffee table where her keys were and slipped them into her pocket, Kara nodded her head as she grabbed the coffee and paper bag “Okay” she relented with a dramatic sigh, deep down though she knew Alex was right, they had 2 wonderful romantic weeks together.

It was about time that they went back to work, after all Cat left Kara in charge of CatCo News and Alex still had her job at the DEO with J’onn, Alex walked over to Kara and smiled as she pulled her girlfriend back into her arms “Hey, I love you” she said before kissing Kara, pouring all her love into the tender kiss, their tongues meeting halfway and sliding against one another.

Kara broke the kiss and smiled “I love you too” she replied, there was so many days back when she was younger when she thought she would never get to be with Alex and now that she was, she wasn’t letting go of her… and quite frankly neither was Alex.

Pulling away Alex gently took the paper bag and coffee cup from Kara’s hand and kissed her cheek “We best get going” Alex said as she headed for the door with Kara following her out, riding the elevator down Alex and Kara stepped outside and Kara looked uneasy as she watched Alex get on her motorbike “Are you sure you want to ride that in this weather?” she asked.

Smiling as she nodded her head, grabbing her helmet “You know I love this bike, besides… it’s not like I can get hurt now” she said.

Kara nodded her head “I know” she said as she looked up at the darkened clouds, the flecks of snow falling from the sky and onto the pavement and on the road, their weather had become very cold today and there was already patches of ice.

Alex could see that Kara was still uneasy about her riding her motorcycle and she took Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze “Hey, I promise… nothing bad is going to happen” she assured.

Kara nodded her head “I know, I’m sorry… I guess I can’t stop worrying about you” she said.

“And I wouldn’t want you too” Alex answered “I can’t stop worrying about you either, especially today” she said as she motioned to Kara’s current attire of a blue dress, cardigan, her blond hair was curled down over her shoulders and she was no longer wearing glasses, no doubt J’onn was going to fly past as Supergirl to stop the reporters from assuming that Kara was Supergirl.

But still… Alex was worried about Kara.

Kara kissed her cheek “I’ll be fine” she said “I best get going, have a good day” she said.

“I will, I love you” Alex replied as she kissed Kara.

“Love you too” Kara answered without missing a beat and she turned on her heals and walked away, Alex smiled goofily before slipping on her helmet and revved the engine of her motorbike, slowly she pulled away from the pavement and she rode off towards the DEO.

CatCo News:

Kara stepped into the private elevator though her heart was pounding against her ribcage, she had already been stopped and searched by many Supergirl admirers assuming she was Supergirl and now here she was heading up in her private elevator towards her office where there was going to be reporters who will no doubt be suspicious of her similarities to Supergirl.

Grabbing her phone Kara called J’onn up and asked for cover and he admitted he was already in position as Supergirl after providing cover with the admirers that stopped Kara in the street, upon seeing Supergirl or who they thought was Supergirl, the admirers conceded to Kara’s excuse that her similarities to Supergirl were merely coincidence.

Taking a deep breath Kara stepped out of the elevator and of course the whole office fell silent as they stared at her in shock, Kara simply headed to her office “Anytime J’onn” she answered as she sat down in her desk, though no sooner had she sat down Supergirl flew past CatCo News, flew right past the windows of the bullpen and the reporters all gasped in shock.

Smiling to herself Kara called everyone into her office to discuss the next headline.

Once the assignments were given out the reporters went back to work leaving Kara alone as she gazed out the window, Alex was the only thought in her mind.

At the DEO:

Alex walked in and headed straight for her lab, unaware to her about what it was waiting for her in the locker, Alex set her coffee cup and the paper bag that Kara had gave to her back at the apartment onto the lab table and Alex sat down when J’onn walked in “Hey?” he greeted her with a nod of his head.

“Hey J’onn” Alex greeted as she smiled and nodded her head back to him, she turned and went back to looking at the crystal under the microscope “You’ve been working on that for years, haven’t you figured it out yet” he asked her as he folded his arms.

“Not yet, I don’t want Kara to get her hopes up” Alex answered as she gazed at the crystal inside.

“Why do you think Kara’s parents left it with Kara?” J’onn asked.

“No idea” Alex answered as she gazed at the crystal “But they left it in that compartment for her for a reason” she said.

“Well, we need you down at the docks, apparently there was an alien attack last night and it left some stuff behind” J’onn said as he turned and headed out.

Alex nodded her head and she headed out of the DEO.

Arriving at the docks sometime later Alex ducked under the police tape and flashed her identity before walking over to the area where the crime had taken place, when she got there she was hit by the foulest stench she had ever encountered in her life, groaning as her expression contorted in disgust Alex slapped a hand over her mouth and nose to stop herself from smelling anymore.

Pulling out her sample kit Alex took a sample of the slime that was on the ground, once she scooped up a big enough sample dumped it into the container and sealed it up before placing it in her bag, getting to her feet Alex followed the trail of slime back to the edge of the docks where the slime trail came to an stop right on the very edge.

Looking into the water Alex hummed to herself before she turned and walked away, grabbing her cell phone from her pocket Alex dialled in a number before placing it to her ear, it was about 3 rings and the call was answered.

“Hey Lexie… Missing me already?” Kara asked with a teasing tone followed by a giggle.

“As much as I love my girlfriend’s voice, I’m actually calling on professional DEO business” Alex replied.

“Shoot” Kara answered as she sat at her desk pouring through the paperwork.

“Do you know any aliens that leave brown slime, stinks like rotten fish and likes water?” Alex asked as she looked at the water.

Kara’s face morphed into confusion “Huh… no I’ve don’t know anything like that” she replied “Why?”

“There was an attack last night” Alex revealed “No witnesses to the crime and survivor accounts gave nothing about the description of the creature” she said.

Humming to herself Kara leaned back in her desk “Wish I could be more help Alex, but nothing springs to mind” she said.

Alex smiled in appreciation “It’s okay Kara, If I am honest… I was actually missing you and wanted to hear your voice” she said.

Kara smiled “Aww I miss you too Lexie… hold on” Kara went silent for a moment “Son of a bitch” Kara sneered.

Alex grew worried “What’s going on Kara?” she asked.

“My 12pm appointment is here” Kara answered “Maxwell Lord” she revealed.

“What… when the hell did he get back into town?” Alex asked as she headed towards her bike.

“No idea, but he’s looking very smug which is unnerving me” Kara replied.

“Need me to come by?” Alex asked as she straddled her bike.

“No thanks babe, I can handle it” Kara replied.

“Okay, but call me if you need me” Alex stated as she started her bike.

“Will do… love you” Kara answered as she watched Maxwell Lord walking to her office.

“I Love you too” Alex replied, soon they both hung up and Alex looked uneasy, Kara was no longer wearing her glasses and no longer wore her hair in her pony tail and worst of all, he knew J’onn was a shapeshifter, Alex wanted to know though was how the hell did Maxwell Lord return to National City without anyone knowing about it, and if they did why didn’t they tell her.

Alex returned to the DEO:

Returning to her lab at the DEO Alex sat there looking at her phone when J’onn walked in “Anything on the sample?” he asked but was met with silence from Alex who looked at her phone “Hello… Alex” J’onn called.

Turning to J’onn with confusion, Alex sighed in relief “Oh… Hey J’onn” Alex greeted as she looked at him “Did you know Maxwell Lord was back?” Alex asked.

J’onn looked at surprised as she was “What… who told you this?” he asked.

“Kara, he’s in her office right now” Alex replied as she motioned to her phone.

“You worried about Kara?” J’onn asked already knowing the answer.

“Knowing he’s around Kara is making me uneasy, I don’t like it” Alex replied “He’s dangerous”

“Yeah he is” J’onn answered “But Kara can handle herself… right now we need to know about the alien that attacked the docks last night” he stated.

Alex let out a heavy sigh “It’s not just an alien” she replied “I ran tests on the slime… results indicate that the slime contains traces of human DNA” she revealed.

“Human DNA?” J’onn answered “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Positive” Alex Answered as she turned to J’onn “There are alien traces within the slime too but mostly human”

“Some sort of hybrid?” J’onn suggested curiously.

“Probably some sort of experiment, maybe it got loose” Alex theorised as she sat down.

J’onn looked worried “Okay, anything else?” he asked.

“From what I got from the results, it appears this creature needs saltwater to survive” Alex answered “Which is why it was around the docks last night” she finished.

J’onn saw that Alex was getting agitated “Go on, go and check on Kara” he said, the idea of Maxwell Lord being in the same office as Kara made him uneasy too.

“Okay, just need to get something from my locker” Alex replied with a smile and she ran past him and headed for the locker room whilst she headed to her office.

Alex walked into the locker room as Vasquez left, walking over to her locker Alex opened her locker and she froze, backing away slowly she groaned in disgust as she stared at the scene in her locker, sitting on the top shelf was what looked to be a darker shade of Red-K but the red-k rock looked as if it was split in half and ripped open from the inside, their was dark red slime spilling from the top shelf red the ripped open Red-K rock was sitting and the slime and covered her spared uniform.

She noticed something else beside the rock, a small grey ball covered in red slime, dark red veins all over it, Alex edged her way closer to it slowly and she saw that it was… breathing?

Moving in closer Alex leaned in closer “What the hell?” she asked herself to she watched the rock begin to move, slowly the rock unrolled itself from the ball it was curled into and it revealed a small snake like creature with no eyes, legs or mouth and 6 small tentacles growing from it’s side, with 3 tentacles on either side the created the creature turned what looked like it’s head towards Alex.

“What are y…?” Alex was cut off when the creature launched itself onto her, Alex staggered backwards as half the creature was inside her mouth and it’s back end was still out past her lips, Alex choked and retched violently as she slammed back against the wall clutching at her own throat, her veins glowing red and her eyes flashing dark red as she continued to choke and gag as the creature used it’s tentacles to force it’s way in and down her throat, Alex coughed as she fell to the floor, heaving violently Alex convulsed as she wrapped her arms around herself as tears spilled from her eyes, her throat felt as if it was burning from the inside and soon she collapsed onto her side.

There she proceeded to fall unconscious.

CatCo News:

Maxwell Lord walked around the office, he had not changed at all since the last time she had seen him after Myriad and Non, Maxwell turned to her with a smile “I heard you were running CatCo News, congrats” he said.

“Thank you… though I wish I could say it was nice to see you again” Kara replied as she sat there glaring at him “What are you doing back here?” Kara demanded.

“Oh well after the Luthor’s vanished and Lena Luthor’s death, it left L-Corp ripe for the taking” Maxwell answered as he turned to her.

Kara scoffed “Fuck… I traded one villain for another” she muttered.

“Cost of being a hero… so tell me Supergirl” Maxwell sat down “How are you feeling? He asked with a sickening smirk.

“I am fine, though I don’t really know why you’re asking?” Kara replied.

Maxwell looked stunned “So… you’re okay… nothing different?” he asked.

“Uh no” Kara asked confused, was Maxwell Lord really concerned for her health or was he up to something.

No shit… it was obvious he was up to something

What Kara didn’t know was what he was up to?

Maxwell growled angrily before forcing a smile “So tell me, how’s your sister?” he asked.

“Girlfriend” Kara corrected, Maxwell’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Wow… never knew Alex was into women” Maxwell replied “I remember she was quite… eager for me” she said.

Kara’s face morphed into confusion “What are you talking about?” Kara demanded, clenching her fists as she glared at him.

“Well back before Myriad… Alex and I had a bit of a thing” Maxwell revealed.

“And why should I believe you?” Kara replied though in truth she was hurt to find out this but didn’t know wherever or not Maxwell Lord was lying or telling the truth, was he trying to get under her skin or did Alex and him really sleep together back then.

Oh her head fell ready to explode, she needed to find this out from Alex.

Maxwell smirked “If you don’t believe me, ask your girlfriend… I am sure she can tell you herself” he said.

Kara watched as Maxwell headed out the door.

Leaving her sitting there in confusion.

Should she really confront Alex about this… she wasn’t hurt to find out that Alex was with a man, if Maxwell was telling the truth then back then Alex was still in denial about who she was and she had been with men before.

No… what hurt her was that Alex didn’t tell her

Worst of all… Alex had been sleeping with Maxwell Lord.

Whilst he was trying to kill Supergirl.

But then again… Maxwell could be lying.

“Oh I need a drink” Kara muttered as she grabbed her glass and downed her whiskey.

That evening:

Kara was sitting alone in Alex’s apartment when she heard Alex’s key in the lock, jumping to her feet Kara tried to quell the storm brewing inside her as she stared at the door, soon the door opened and Kara’s storm vanished in a blink and was replaced with concern, Alex looked weak and pale, she was as white as a ghost, her breathing was heavy rasps, she was staggering and her eyes were glazed over.

“Alex… baby… what happened?” Kara asked as she ran to Alex’s side.

Forcing a weak smile Alex rasped her response “Don’t feel well… need to lie down” she whispered.

“Okay… let’s get you to bed” Kara said as she aided Alex towards the bedroom,

Laying Alex down in the bed Kara sat beside her and held her hand, Alex smiled as she drifted off to sleep and Kara got changed into her PJ’s, all the while worrying about Alex, soon Kara settled down in bed and she drifted off to sleep with her head resting on Alex’s chest.

Alex lay there for hours as they slept, moaning and writhing in pain as her body was soaked in sweat.

Soon Alex grew very still until her eyelids flew open and revealed her eyes were dark red.

A sinister smirk on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this episode.
> 
> Be warned Kalex Lovers... that in the next episode will feature a minor Alex/Maxwell, and will be the start of the angst.
> 
> Rest Assured though that Maxwell Lord and Alex never actually happens... it's just a dream/nightmare but there will also be more past mentions of it.
> 
> Best Wishes  
> Tina


End file.
